


you know what they say: meowie christmas!

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, also evie speaks spanish on this one, and mal thought it would be fun to get them anyway, but fear not my beta is fluent and won't let me fall on my ass, evie really hates them ugly sweaters ksdjks, they're soft girlfriends as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DEARDESCENDANTS’ 12 DAYS OF HOLIDAYS DAY 6: UGLY SWEATERS)or mal gets ugly sweaters for evie and her and watches evie squirm while she convinces her to wear hers. it's all in good fun.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	you know what they say: meowie christmas!

“Princess, I’m home!” Evie heard Mal call out from the front door and walked over to greet her girlfriend. Mal had gone out to get some groceries, to spare Evie of leaving the house in the really cold weather.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Evie grinned and leaned, bringing her girlfriend into a soft kiss. Then, when they pulled away, she saw the wicked glint in Mal’s eyes and raised a brow. “Alright, what have you been up to, miss?”

“What? I just went out to buy the things you asked for,” Mal replied innocently.

“ _Sí,_ and I was born yesterday,” Evie chuckled amusedly, watching her girlfriend blush, which always happened whenever Evie spoke Spanish.

“Alright, alright,” Mal blushed harder. “I might’ve gotten us something,” She explained and Evie raised a curious eyebrow. “Don’t be mad,”

Mal placed all of the bags on the floor, except for one and as she looked inside, the giddy glint returned to her eyes.

“Here,” She extended the bag to Evie. “Before you say no, think about how much it would mean to me,” Mal grinned adorably, showing off her dimples.

Evie laughed.

“It can’t be that bad…” The blue haired princess trailed off as she opened the bag and saw its content. “ _You did not,_ ”

Mal smirked.

“Hmm, yeah, I did,”

Evie took off two of the most horrendous Christmas sweaters she had ever seen and wrinkled her nose. Mal’s eyes glinted in delight, watching Evie basically shudder at the thought of such pieces of clothing existing in the same universe as her. She examined both sweaters and it was very obvious which one was meant for her. How Mal had found a way of getting a purple sweater for herself and a blue one for Evie, she wouldn’t know.

The blue one had a puppy right in the middle and the words ‘ _Puppy Christmas’_ on it.

The purple one had a black kitten (much like the little kitten they owned, Draco, that was peacefully napping on his little bed) and the words _‘Meowie Christmas’_ on it.

Both had the most hideous patterns and looked so very itchy.

In conclusion: Those were possibly the ugliest pieces of clothing, ever created.

“These are… _como se dice?_ Horrifying,”

“Yeah, I _know_ ,” Mal giggled and felt herself blush again, because goddamn, Evie speaking Spanish was hot.

“I’m getting a headache just looking at them,”

Mal was smirking so much that Evie reckoned her face would stay like that if she didn’t dial it down a bit.

“ _Oh, princess?_ ” She called in a teasing singsong tone, taking a step forward.

“ _No_ ,” Evie shook her head.

“ _But, princess_ ,” Mal kept going and soon enough she was already wrapping her arms around Evie’s waist. “It’ll be fun,” Mal kissed her cheek. “No one is going to see you wearing it other than me,” Mal pressed a kiss to her jaw and Evie’s eyes fluttered shut, almost forgetting what she was arguing against.

“They’re so ugly, M,” Evie protested stubbornly.

“C’mon, my princess,” Mal pecked her nose and grinned. “This would mean a lot to me,” Then she pecked her lips. “It’s Christmas! It’s all in good fun. Please?” She whispered, pouting playfully.

Evie was instinctively leaning into Mal’s touch and against her better judgement; she rolled her eyes and pecked her lips, erasing her pout completely.

“Fine, _fine_ , I’ll wear the horrible sweater,”

Mal literally squealed.

//

“This is just… This just goes against _everything_ I stand for,” Evie said, pulling at the sweater that was in fact a bit itchy, and made a face, looking at herself in the mirror they had in their room.

Mal approached her from behind, looked at her through the mirror, and grinned.

“And that’s why this is so much fun, E” Mal giggled. “They’re supposed to be ugly and itchy as fuck. That’s where all the fun is,”

“So, you think they’re the work of the devil too?” Evie asked.

“ _The devil would never wear this type of monstrosity_ , princess,” Mal laughed and nuzzled into her neck, placing a kiss there. Evie giggled at the kiss because it tickled a bit. “But you look beautiful in it,”

“Yeah, right,” Evie snorted. “Nice lie, babe,” She laughed, amused. Mal leaned a bit more and hugged her from behind, getting on her tippy toes to rest her chin on Evie’s shoulder.

“I’m serious, E,” Mal said softly. The sweaters really were itchy and she was feeling the itchiness in her hands but she fought through it and kept on hugging Evie. “Not even the ugliest sweater would make you look less than beautiful,”

Evie blushed and turned around in Mal’s embrace so she could face her very sweet girlfriend. Maybe wearing that ungodly sweater wasn’t so bad after all.

“You are _very_ cute, _mi sol_ ,” Evie giggled. “And that’s why wearing this utter disgrace to the fashion community isn’t so bad,”

Mal looked up at her, her cheeks’ color changing to bright red. She was familiar with the pet name that Evie reserved for her and her alone but she blushed madly every single time.

“I thought you hated the sweater,” Mal teased, trying to distract Evie from her very red cheeks, nose and ears. Evie thought Mal looked so beautiful when she blushed.

“Oh, I still do,” Evie giggled. “But there’s only one thing stronger than my immense hatred for ugly Christmas sweaters. And that’s my love for you,”

_‘Oh’_

Oh, how Mal blushed. She felt like her entire body was on fire.

“I love you, princess,” Mal replied shyly, because it was the only thing that mattered. She loved Evie. She rested her head on Evie’s chest for a moment and then looked up.

“Take it off,”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“The sweater. Take it off. It’s itchy as fuck and I would like to hug you freely without getting a fucking rash, or something like that, on my pretty face,”

“Oh my god, yes. Gladly,” Evie chirped and immediately took off the sweater, throwing it on the bed. Mal took hers off as well and happily jumped back into Evie’s arms, giggling and nuzzling into her chest.

“Hmm, much better,” Mal mumbled with a silly grin on her face.

Evie grinned adorably and hugged Mal tightly.

There was no doubt about it. Mal had her whole heart.

“Yeah, I love you too, M. _Mi corazón es tuyo_.”

_(Mal was glad no one was there to see just how much she blushed and for how long the fiery color stayed on her skin)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Day 6! We're half way there!
> 
> Big thank you to everyone who's been reading and supporting these dumb drabbles ahah
> 
> Huge shoutout to my lovely beta, who's been putting up with my annoying self on a daily basis and very specifically for making sure all the spanish on this drabble is correct (bc i'm portuguese with english as my second language, so i'm not fluent dkfkjdfh)
> 
> Anyways, already said too much, enjoy, have fun and see you tomorrow, hopefully!
> 
> :) x
> 
> (comments are nice)


End file.
